The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for segregating clients subscribing to a service. More specifically, the present invention relates to segregation of client/server connections based on client behavior.
In recent decades, computers have transformed from a largely academic tool with occasional personal uses, to a personal accessory among those who want to remain informed. During this time, computer users have become increasingly dependent on receiving reports of specific events or news of various topics to suit their tastes. These computer users may utilize clients operating in computers to subscribe to newsworthy and other various topics. In a specific example, thousands of subscribers can be updated within seconds of a stock reaching a new 12 month high. Servers operating in a network provide reports to the subscribers in real-time, for example, on each uptick that takes a stock higher among the many stocks traded on a stock exchange. Social media is another scenario where clients, and especially mobile clients, may subscribe to various topics. For example, hundreds of thousands of clients may subscribe to topics, such as, a celebrity, using for example, Twitter® social media or Facebook® social media.
A client includes data processing system resources allocated to executing computer instructions to render data concerning messages and topics to a user through any convenient user interface. A client may perform other functions in support of messaging, such as, to allow a user to configure the language of the client, to establish power saving modes, and to inform the user of errors and status of the client. In contrast, client software is the instructions of the client serialized to storage or for transmission.
A server is a data processing system allocation of time and physical resources to execute instructions that respond to messages received from one or more clients and/or servers. The server can exist and be defined by the hardware so-allocated and by the state defined by memory, storage, registers and the like. As can be appreciated, a data processing system may host multiple servers contemporaneously. Resources can be memory and at least one processor assigned to performing a task.